


Memories

by Eames_528



Category: Agent Carter (TV), Captain America (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Captain America: The Winter Soldier, Drabble, F/M, Grief/Mourning, Implied/Referenced Character Death, Minor Peggy Carter/Steve Rogers, Old Peggy Carter, Steve Feels, Steve Needs a Hug, Winter Soldier Peggy Carter
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-23
Updated: 2015-01-23
Packaged: 2018-03-08 17:24:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 473
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3217427
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Eames_528/pseuds/Eames_528
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>He had known it would come to this one day. He just couldn’t accept that it would be this soon.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Memories

**Memories**

The silence that stretched its way along the hospital corridor was stifling. There was no heart monitor with its rhythmic, reassuring beeps to break the stillness. No sound of chatter, or the page of a gripping book being turned. Not even the sound of a death rattle. Nothing. Only Steve.

* * *

The first time Steve Rogers had appeared at her bedside, Peggy had been struck dumb. It was the first and only time in her life that she didn’t have a ready answer. Steve smiled at her as he sat down in one of the plastic chairs next to her bed.  


"You don’t have to force it, Steve,” she said, shooting him a wry smile herself. And then Peggy Carter began to cry. 

* * *

In those last few weeks, he almost came to dread the hospital visits. Peggy’s memories had waxed and waned over the last few months, something she tried to hide from him behind her smile. It was impossible not to notice though, as the way she stared at him in astonished confusion became more and more frequent. Watching her, reassuring her, was one of the most terrifying and heartrending things he’d ever had to face. And yet he kept smiling. 

* * *

Returning from the vending machine down the corridor with a steaming cup of coffee in his hand, Steve gently placed it on the bedside table and sat down. Peggy slept, her grey hair fanned out across the pillow. He considered her quietly. He had known it would come to this one day. He just couldn’t accept that it would be this soon. The heart monitor beeped steadily, truncating the silence of the otherwise empty hospital ward. How Peggy could sleep amidst all the racket it was making was beyond him.

* * *

The move from nursing home to hospital had been sudden.  


“It’s only a precaution, Mr. Rogers, nothing too serious has actually happened. At the hospital they’ll be able to keep a close eye on her.” The caretaker smiled reassuringly. “I’ll give you the address.”

“Thank you. That’d be great.” Steve followed him down the stairs. The sun shone through the windows far too brightly, casting grotesque patterns across the corridor walls and floor. _Nothing too serious_. He didn’t believe him at all.

* * *

Heart tremors, was the answer he received when he asked one of the attending doctors. _Nothing too serious_. Once again Steve didn’t believe him.

* * *

 So now he was stood staring down the barren hospital corridor. For all their placid reassurances, the doctors and nurses were quite sure that nothing else could have been done. Steve stared at a stained  _Heart Health_ brochure pinned to one of the information boards lining the corridor walls. The acrid smell of disinfectant reached his nostrils. They were washing away every last trace of Peggy from his senses. Memories were all he had left.  



End file.
